callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Zombies
Untitled Is it possible to buy the nazi zombies map pack on the ps3 without actually owning the game? Like will it let you play just on those maps so you dont have to buy the full game? cause all i really want is nazi zombies. Thanks! TheGreatMrDrew-14:35-November 25, 2011 Is this game cannon? Ruffruffest 23:08, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes it is. 04:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) CO-OP Could u play with anothe friend right next to you on the itouch even if there is no internet? Differences When it is talking about the differences between Nacht Der Untoten in the iPod version from the console version, I just thought it should say something about how on iPod the zombies in Nacht Der Untoten do the goosewalk whereas in Nacht on console they just walk normally. Just as a little bit of trivia... :) AWSUMUS 21:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC)AWSUMUS Merge This needs to be merged with the page: Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies iPhone/iPod Touch Application. Poketape 02:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC)\ : I merged the information, now we just need to make a redirect. 04:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Add this game into games/portable category. rating should this be rated? like M or T ( hopfuly T) Update The first section needs to be updated to correspond with Shi No Numa's iTouch/iPhone release (should possibly be updated as well to reflect the iPad version) UNDEAD AMERICAN I just want to know(I haven't even got an iPhone or iPad or iPod), what happens when you dig up the grave in Shi No Numa? Please reply, I just want to know if it's scary or not. Commisar1945 18:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It gives you a free wunderwaffe and replaces your knife with a shovel. the shovel appears when you open all areas. Recent vandalism Seriously, this page is being vandalized left and right. The biggest thing is that people are always messng with the part about der riese still not being released. This should be protected from edits by unregistered users. Forgot to sign. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 16:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I protected it. 16:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) well its May/12/2011 and there's a shit load more to update. Glitches easter eggs difference Trivia Developer The developer on this page needs to be changed from "Ideawordks" to "Ideaworks". TheStudious14th 23:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I really really hope they do this..... I hope they will be able to add the other 2 or 3 new maps from Black Ops into the iPod/iPhone/iPad Zombies game!! There are several problems with that. First, the maps are signifigantly larger in Black Ops than they were in World at War, and would be harder to port. Second, it'd be very jarring to just have four maps that only feature WWII weapons, and two maps that features 60's era firepower. Third, the app was originally titled "Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies." Finally, the fact they offered all the maps for free (a very un-Activision like thing to do) may indicate that they are giving up on supporting the app any further. I'd like to play those on my iPod as well, but if the app came a year and a half after World at War came out, then expect Call of Duty: Black Ops: Zombies to appear in the App Store around Febuary of 2012. -mrmorozov987 The maps aren't "signifigantly larger" in Black Ops. CoaZTalk 00:28, July 14, 2011 (UTC) More Pictures, Please If someone could update the gallery to feature a more balanced collection of pictures from all four maps, and maybe even a side-by-side comparision to the console version's maps, that'd be great. I have uploaded som pictures from Nacht Der Untoten if you care to look on my user page. I have about 100 screenshots of the iPhone version and I will upload them upon request. These include weapon profiles and outlines. The Wikia Contributor 23:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! hey, just pointing out that it says in the gameplay section that you can't get bouncing betties in Nacht Der Untoten, which is wrong. Not only did i get them, i also got an award for killing two zombies with one bouncing betty. just pointing it out... Yeah, it's true. You can get Bouncing Betties from the mystery box in Nacht Der Untoten. In the last section of the article, they spelt der riese Del Riese! Greenoliver1 00:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC)greenoliver1 Del Riese to Der Riese On the Wunderwaffe information spot, the Der Riese is spelled wrong. It is Del Riese instead od Der Riese Gameplay Video I have a hacked iPod Touch which can record the screen without showing the annoying thumbs. I also have a file explorer on my iTouch and I can get exclusive information, but will only do so if people respond to my post and I see interest in these coming true. The Wikia Contributor 02:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't there be monkey bombs and bouncing betties in the "weapons" section? They ARE weapons after all :/ 15:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC)me :D some trivia about der riese on the ipod touch i just thought i would say that at der riese when you teleport using the speed cola glitch theres a swirly thing under the map. just some trivia. 00:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Unavailible? How is this game unavailible, my friend got it last week. Can you fix this? 22:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I was able to buy it still aswellJzillacon 08:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC)